


Dhampir Love

by VergilIsBabe



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilIsBabe/pseuds/VergilIsBabe
Summary: Posting my Alucard headcanons here, because I no longer trust tumblr.Visit my blog to request: Castlevaniahcblog.tumblr.com





	Dhampir Love

He would be slightly vanilla if you were dealing with young Alucard. He’s slightly open to some kinks, but more on the the safe side.

He’s very reserved to himself, not in a shy way, but in a “I’m not gonna flaunt my body around and I don’t like people.” He’s not Trevor you know.

Though he does have a great body and you know it, and he knows it as well. Though like the last point, he isn’t going to flaunt it off unless him and s/o are in the bedroom.

He’s very romantic when in it come to getting his groove on with his s/o. He’s not a person who wants a quick romp. He wants as much detail planned out as possible. A nice dinner, a few drinks, and some suave romance.

Can’t and won’t do it outside. Not even a tent will do. An inn or a house, that’s it. Having sex outside is not only dirty, but also dangerous. He knows what kind of demons are out there, and rather not come face to face with one while he has his dick in someone.

Rather opposite of his father, he is a little bit above average in length, and has a little bit of girth.

Foreplay? This man has it mastered. He knows how to read his s/o body like no lover before. Knowing exactly where they like to be touched.

Loves body praising his partners, but feels a little weird receiving it. One of the few times you can get him flustered.

You have to really try to get him to get and biting or blood play out of him. He doesn’t really like injuring his partner, even if it’s for pleasure.

The aftercare from this man is fantastic. He’ll draw a bath with some candles. Brush s/o’s hair after he personally bath’s him, giving them praises while doing so. He’ll lie in bed stroking s/o’s, drawing shapes and patterns. He’ll stay awake slightly longer than them just so he can watch them sleep peacefully.


End file.
